User talk:LamoreVincera
Welcome! Congratulations on starting DaltonAcademy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi! Thanks for starting up this wiki, I'm sure you made Monique Dimanlig flail all over the place with this! I was wondering if you would be doing something about the color scheme and background - perhaps something more school spirited? Blue and gold are Windsor and Hanover colors, but I think the background should be something red to add some Stuart flair and make the wiki a little easier on the eyes. :) ~ Starrykiddie ☮♥★Kid The background isn't annoying, just very dark and blue. The white writing on blue with gold links is great, but some red for the background picture would be a pretty contrast. (Talk) Ooh, I love this new layout. And I like how it's totally classy, just like the school. :D Is there a way to make the Alice in Warblerland pages just redirect to the character pages (Alice to Kurt, White Rabbit to Blaine)? I think they're a little repetitive, and the Tweedles are already like that. :) Starrykiddie 19:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm a terrible newb at this. How do you change the page titles? I'd like to include the proper last names for everyone. :) Character Pictures Thanks for starting the wiki - I am going through and working on putting links/catagories in to try and make the pages link together better. I noticed you had a call for fan art for the twins, do we want to do this for the rest of the non-canon characters, as it would keep the pages more in-keeping with Dalton? Hazyjayne 13:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Honey, I love Benedict C as much as the next Sherlockian, but he's way too tall for Reed. I'm thinking more Alex-Watson-ish type of looks. Suggestions for other actors? Maybe fanart instead? 01:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC)CP